Blueberry Jams Plays Outlast 2 (feat Stretch)
by Markipliteforever
Summary: When the boys began setting up to play the last Outlast game, they didn't know that they would become part of the game! What will they do? Will they chicken out and hide, staying within the game forever? Or will they fight their way through and make it out alive? Find out in "Blueberry Jams Plays Outlast 2 (feat. Stretch)"!
1. Chapter 1 - In Hot Water

**A/N: A friend of mine just finished playing Outlast 1 and Whistleblower. So to give him a rest, I figured I would write a chapter based fanfic of Blueberry (Underswap Sans) and Stretch (Underswap Papyrus) going through the actual scenario of Outlast 2. Buckle your seatbelts folks! We're in for a _bone_-chilling ride! (Get it? Cuz they're skeletons? :D ….I'll go home.) Anyways, enjoy!**

The skele-bros were setting up Kyzer's recording equipment. "Do we seriously have to record Outlast 2 after finishing Claire's Campaign in Resident Evil 2? I mean, didn't we get enough spooks in _that_ game?!" Blueberry exclaimed.

"Sorry fellas. Everyone was asking for Outlast 2. They said we had to finish off the trilogy or something like that. Besides, I will filter anything that I deem inappropriate. Besides, how scary could it really be?" Kyzer chuckled, as he adjusted the microphone to pick up both of Stretch's and Blueberry's audio. "Alright you two are set. Are you sure you two don't want me to stay with you two? I don't mind at all."

"Thanks, but no thanks. If we're going to do this, we're doing it like we did the first game and the DLC. We can handle it, no problem." Stretch said, puffing out his chest. He took a puff off of his cigarette and blew it towards the ceiling. Stretch had always tried being braver for Blue, even though his fear showed a bit. "A-Although if we do need you, not that we will, we'll shout for you okay?" Stretch felt a little silly saying this, but he had heard nasty things about this game. Lots of gore and awful things.

Kyzer gave the boys a warm, fatherly smile and rubbed his hands over their skulls softly. "Alright. I'm gonna go talk to Lyly for a while. Just yell if you need me." He said as he grabbed his phone and approached the door. Once the skele-bros agreed, Kyzer left the room and shut the door. He had to admit, the boys were often hard-headed, but they were brave. "They'll be fine," he mumbled as he typed his fiancée's number into his phone, "they'll be fine."

Meanwhile, the skele-bros were loading the game, they participated in small talk. "So this game is pretty scary huh?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, from what I've heard from Kyzer and a friend of his, this game was so scary at first, that Red Barrels, the company who produced it, were actually going to produce diapers to send out with this game, so that way whoever bought the game and played it could wear the diapers in case they… well you know." Stretch winced as the ominous music of Outlast 2 began playing. Upon the screen, the words "OUTLAST 2" with an inverted cross posing as the T in middle of Outlast appeared.

"Ugh! Why would they make it _that_ scary knowing people could soil themselves over it?! That's disgusting!" Blue exclaimed, sticking his blue tongue out.

"Don't know, but humans are weird." Stretch said.

He sighed softly and grabbed his little brother's hand. "You ready?" Stretch asked, giving his brother's blue glove-clad hand a gentle squeeze. "No, but I have you by my side and I know that it won't be as scary! We can do this Stretch!" Blue exclaimed in an optimistic tone. Stretch gave a small smile and hit the "record" button.

"It's been a while, hasn't it folks? I thought the atmosphere in Whistleblower was freaky, but _this_… _this_ is nightmare fuel! But any-hoosen, hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to Blueberry Jams to Outlast 2! I am your host the magnificent Sans!" Blue exclaimed as he clicked on "New Game."

"And I am his apathetic, pun-loving co-host, Stretch."

"Ugh I've heard nasty things about this game." Blue shuddered as he read off the beginning title screen, learning that the character's name that he was playing as was named "Blake Langermann" who is accompanied by his wife, Lynn Langermann. Both Blake and Lynn are investigative journalist who are trying to uncover the mystery of a pregnant woman who was murdered under impossible circumstances in rural Arizona.

"Guess we're gonna work ourselves to the **bone**!" Stretch laughed weakly. "After all we have **outlasted **the other two installments of Outlast."

"Why must you make these jokes brother?" Blue asked in a deadpanned tone.

"To hide my misery Blue. I'm not looking forward to playing this." Stretch gulped.

"Well, me neither, but how are we gonna avoid-?" Blue asked, but was suddenly cut off. In a flash of light, the two skeletons were gone! They traveled for what seemed like forever, until they were zapped onto a helicopter. Both boys were strapped in, with headsets on their heads. They were knocked out cold, but both could hear the voice of a girl…

"_Please Blake… Where are you? I'm scared..."_

"_He's coming…"_

The girl let out a blood-curdling, shrill scream. _"HE'S HERE! AH! GET AWAY! FAST!"_ She let out another shrill scream and then was cut off.

Blue could feel Stretch shaking him. "Blue wake up!"

Blue reluctantly opened his straining eyes, gasping when he saw a woman sitting in front of him. "Who the hell are you?!" He exclaimed.

"Blue… I think we are inside this game…"

"Then that means…"

"We're fucked. Stay close to me okay? I don't want to lose you to these freaks!" Stretch said as he pulled his little brother close to him.

"Jesus, Blake, are you really sleeping?" A woman asked.

"I'm awake." Blue answered as Blake.

"You should have slept last night." The woman scolded.

"Well sorry! I didn't think I would be transported into this nightmare!" Blue yelled, but only Stretch could hear him. What the woman, Lynn, was hearing, was Blake's programmed dialogue. "I had to get that hospital footage organized." Blake answered her.

"You were calling out some other woman's name." She said as she tilted her head at him.

"Oh God… Was this dude…?" Stretch gasped.

"Stretch come on, don't think like that!" Blue said as he nudged his brother softly.

Blue then looked at Lynn. "What do you mean?"

"In your sleep. Jessica I think. You know a Jessia?" Lynn teased.

"Who?"

Lynn nodded, responding only to the programmed dialogue. "Ah. Yeah. I haven't thought about her in ages."

The driver of the helicopter alerted them to let them know that they were crossing into reservation land. He asked a couple of questions to which Lynn responded to him. The boys began whispering to one another. "So what do you think happened?" Blue asked.

Stretch shrugged. "Beats me, it's almost like one of those bad fanfictions you read where someone gets transported into a haunted video game." Stretch said. They hit some turbulence, causing Stretch to pull Blue closer to him to protect the smaller skeleton.

"Oh, what are we going to do? Kyzer and the others will worry about us if we aren't back soon!" Blue said softly.

"I know, but from what I remember from reading those fanfictions, we have to beat the game. So if we want out, we are gonna beat this game!" Stretch exclaimed.

After Blue and Stretch finished discussing this, Lynn went into detail about why they were there. "I'm Lynn Langermann, here for news tomorrow dot net. We're flying past the Havasupai Indian Reservation in central Arizona. In search of the origins of murder victim Jane Doe."

Blue recorded the conversation, giggling a bit over the fact that he could zoom in on Lynn's face. "I think I see some bats in the cave!" Stretch giggled.

"What? What bats?"

"It's an expression Blue. It means she has boogers in her nose peeking out."

"Eww! Don't be gross Stretch!"

After the boys were done giggling over the zoom effect on the camera, they continued to listen to Lynn. "Two weeks ago, a young woman was found wandering barefoot, pregnant, and alone on a barren stretch of highway a hundred miles from the nearest... Oh! Fuck! Blake!"

Right as Lynn was finishing, the engine on the helicopter malfunctioned. Blue clung to Stretch as the helicopter began to fall. It was going to crash. Everyone aboard the helicopter screamed, praying to any God or being out there that they didn't die in the crash. Again, everything faded to black.

After a bit, the boys entered a new area. Although they were not in the densely forested area; they were in a catholic school. Stretch looked around the darkened corridor of the school. "Stay close Blue."

"Stretch I'm not a baby anymore." Blue said as he and Stretch walked down the hallway. A locker creaked open, causing Blue to yelp and jump behind Stretch. "Alright I'll stay beside you!"

Stretch investigated the opened door of the locker. It was filled with pictures of two girls and a boy. "This must be a girl's locker. It's awfully girly looking."

The boys continued down the hallway and looked to the right and left. They went down the hallway that was brightly lit. They looked around the hallway. "Now I know why some horror movies based scenes on empty hallways… This is freaky! It's way too quiet and its eerie feeling." Blue said. They approached a doorway with a darkened room. That's when the automatic doors shut and sent the boys flying backwards. They turned around and gasped when they saw a girl, in a catholic school uniform, standing in front of them, humming. A huge, raging flood of blood came splashing towards them, as if it was a scene from The Shining movie.

A whisper from the girl was heard as the flood of blood engulfed the boys, _"We're not alone here."_

A while later, Blue and Stretch, along with Blake, woke up. The brothers were under a large piece of metal, and they were clearly bruised and hurt. Blue and Stretch pushed a piece of metal off of them. Blue noticed how he had a fanny pack with batteries and gauze in it as he picked up Blake's glasses. "Guess we should explore?" He asked as he and Stretch began walking. They climbed up the edges of the canyon and when they saw a fire, they ran towards it. "Maybe Lynn's up there!" Stretch exclaimed. Blue began recording the scene. The helicopter was a mangled, fiery mess, blazing hot from the flames of the wreckage. They knew Lynn was not in the wreckage as they did nott see a corpse or smell the distinct stench of burning hair or flesh.

They continued up the beaten path, and gasped as they came upon the helicopter pilot, skinned alive and tied to a tree, a fire burning underneath him. He was dead, but the boys couldn't help but gag at the sight. "Oh God that's awful!" Blue gasped.

"What monster tore that poor man's skin off? That ain't right!" Stretch said as he waved the fumes of fire away. They continued through the canyon, with both of the boys clutching onto one another. They came upon a town and Blue began recording when they approached the town's outer banks. "A town? Oh thank God! Let's head over there!" Blue said as they ran towards it.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Consent is Not Known

_**A/N: This a warning. There will be mentions of suicide, death, sexual innuendos, murder. Pretty much everything that was in the Outlast 2 game. You've been warned. Also a big thank you to my friend who provided some reactions for me! ^w^**_

Back in the real world, Kyzer had just gotten off the phone with Lyly. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched, popping his back in the process. He went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He reached into the refrigerator and got his water, opened it up and began sipping on it. "I should check on the boys. I haven't heard a scream from either of them." Kyzer said as he walked to his room/recording room. "Guys? Is everything okay in here?" Kyzer asked as he walked into the room. "What the hell? Surely they haven't finished playing the game in an hour." Kyzer said as he walked over to the recording equipment. He noticed that the recording software was still running and that the game was… being played on it's own? "Okay this is getting creepy. Did I purchase a haunted game?" Kyzer mumbled as he sat down at the computer. He began watching the game.

"_Help!"_ A voice called out.

"Blue?!" Kyzer called out, knowing Blue probably couldn't hear him.

_"Get us out of this nuthouse game!"_ Another voice yelled.

"Don't worry boys! I'm right here! I'm not gonna leave you two!" Kyzer called out, shakily picking up the controller and taking a deep breath. "Breathe Aqueron. Everything will be okay."

**~Meanwhile~**

Stretch and Blue continued their voyage towards the town. It looked abandoned as there were no lights on. A few shrunken candles lit the outside area, giving the boys some comfort as they knocked on the doors of the abandoned homes. "Hello? We're lost and hurt… We need help." A dense fog arose, obstructing the boys' vision. "I can't see anything. This fog is thicker than pea soup."

"Yeah, I can't see a damn thing." Stretch said as he felt his way through the fog. He had a firm grip on Blue's hand. "Stay close okay? I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Stretch said quietly.

"Aw Stretch. You won't lose me. I'll be by your side no matter what!" Blue smiled as he gave his brother's hand a squeeze.

The boys came upon a log cabin house with an open screen door. "H-Hello?" Blue asked as they walked inside. Inside of the house, Stretch found a couple of batteries for the camera. Blue put one of the new batteries into the camera. "Battery secure!" Blue smiled. The boys turned around and saw a man sitting in a chair, slumped over a table. They let out a small yelp of fear, only to discover the man was dead.

"Oh my God… He killed himself… Here recently it seems like…" Stretch said as he pulled Blue closer to him. He picked up a note the man left and read it. It was splattered with blood; perhaps the guy had coughed up blood? Stretch frowned softly as he stuffed the note in his hoodie.

"What did it say?" Blue asked softly.

"These psychos killed their kids as sacrifices. Although this guy felt guilty over it and killed himself." Stretch glared at the man.

After Stretch said this, a loud bang was heard. The boys nearly jumped out of their bones at the sudden jumpscare. "Come on we gotta move!" Stretch said, as he grabbed Blue's hand and lead him through the back door. As they walked out, Blue pulled the camera up and turned the night vision on. A man was staring at them, saying something about sacrifices. Stretch's and Blue's souls were pounding, but they continued to walk through the town. They came upon a stable and staggered back over the smell. Something with its entrails scattered on the ground was under the tarp. Flies were swarming over whatever was dead under the tarp, with a likelihood of fly larvae on the entrails, devouring the decomposing meat. Blue looked back at the water trough and grimaced at the slimy green color.

"Yuck! That smell is horrific!" Stretch grimaced, covering his nasal cavity with his sweatshirt. "Blech!"

"Let's get moving okay? I don't feel comfortable here looking at guts and organs…" Blueberry gagged as he pulled Stretch away. They continued down the rough, dirt path of the town, noticing another corpse, which was slowly start to decompose. Stretch opened a nearby house's door and walked inside with Blueberry. He noticed some gauze and grabbed them. Stretch picked up another note and stuffed it into his pocket. "No way are you reading that. It was talking about some woman lusting over some guy. Maybe the priest around here?" Stretch said. They left the house and walked out. Blue picked up a nearby battery and they continued to walk. They came upon a shrine for the deceased kids of the town.

"What…" Blue groaned.

"The…" Stretch said as he covered his mouth.

"Hell?!" They both gasped.

"That's messed up!" Blue exclaimed. The camera clicked, allowing Blue to recording the scene.

"I know! Come on! Let's get out of here!" Stretch said as he pulled Blue away.

The boys approached another house. The door was locked, but the window was unlocked. Stretch opened it, causing crows to squawk and fly away. This caused the boys to scream and fall backwards. "Damn birds!" Blue snapped as he got up and helped Stretch up. He dusted himself off. They both crawled into the house through the window and walked through the house. They grimaced at the plates of chicken bones. "Humans are disgusting." Blue groaned. They walked out the back door and noticed a hole in a wire fence. They crawled through the hole and stood up. They began walking down a dirt path, outside of the town. Wooden poles were erected as well as wooden crosses. They continued down the path until they came upon a storm shelter looking building. Above the doorway was a sign that read "Satanas, Inimical Dei." **(A/N: It's latin for "Satan, Enemy of God")**

"What does that mean…?" Blueberry asked.

"I don't know. I think it's latin?" Stretch replied.

They continued into the building and walked down into it. There they saw a manger with a note attached to it. They walked into the room and noticed that blood covered the floor. A fetus-looking corpse with a mask was hung on the wall. The boys turned and gagged at the stench of death. The manger was covered with bright red blood, and flies walking around in the fresh blood. Stretch walked over and grabbed the blood-splattered note. He read over it and grimaced. "These people are sick. They think all of their kids are the anti-Christ."

The boys walked through another short hallway noticed something truly disturbing. A room full of deceased babies were littered on the floor of the room. A sky light in the shape of a cross was shining on the corpses. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Blue screamed.

"IS THAT A ROW OF CORPSES IN THE SHAPE OF A CROSS?!" Stretch grimaced.

"How are we gonna get across? Don't tell me we'll have to walk over these kids…" Blue gulped.

"Unfortunately, I think we have to…" Stretch grimaced.

"Oh my God… They look burned…" Blue gasped. He and Stretch took a cautious step onto the floor littered with kids. The kids' bones were so frail that they made an ungodly and gruesome sounding _crunch_.

"Gross!" Blue and Stretch gagged.

They made their way across the room and into a new hallway. They made their way up a flight of stairs. When they walked back out into the rural area, they noticed a rocking horse, rocking slowly back and forth. "That's so freaky!" Blue exclaimed.

They made their way past some abandoned swings and up to new fence and gate. They crawled underneath the gate and began walking through fog again. Stretch stopped Blue when he heard a raspy, female voice.

"_In the book of life of the Lamb slain."_

Blue whimpered softly as he followed Stretch. They made their way cautiously through the wooden stable they were at. _"...A blade's baptism for the spider-eyed lamb. The spiller of foul seed." _The raspy woman said. Blue picked up another battery and stayed near Stretch. Stretch put a finger to his lips, telling Blue that they needed to stay quiet. Blue nodded and held onto Stretch's hoodie.

_"By the crooked knife, Legion fettered every man chained. If any man hath an ear, he that leadeth in captivity." _The raspy voice said. She then let out a raspy yell as she approached the boys. She was a tall, lanky human, carrying a long cross-like pick-axe in behind her.

The boys began backing up and ran, hiding in some tall grass. Once they figured that the woman was gone, the boys crawled over to the house. Stretch opened the house's window and helped Blue through the window. He then crawled through the window and closed it. They explored the house and found some gauze and a battery. Dirty dishes were piled up and blood was splattered on the floor. They unlocked the door and made their way to a barn. As Blue was crawling under the wooden wall, the woman let out another scream. Once Blue made his way through, Stretch slipped underneath the wall before the woman got him. They hopped over into stable pens and into an open area. They noticed that the ladder was ripped up, so the two skele-bros moved a bin to jump on it. They both jumped and made their way up to the top of the haystack holding area. They began crawling in the claustrophobic area and saw an opening. As they crawled towards it, the wooden boards underneath them gave way and broke. They both fell onto the hard ground of the barn.

The boys groaned in pain. "Ow…" Blue said as he rubbed his skull softly. Both of the boys stood up and looked around.

"_God? Do you want him?"_

Blue and Stretch gasped and backed up. Blue pulled out the camera and zoomed in on her.

"_Then you'll have him." _She said as she walked away.

Blue and Stretch walked around the barn and found an opened window. They crawled through the window and walked over to a house. Once again, they crawled through a window and heard a man talking. They made their way over to the bed and crawled under it, until they could not hear the man again. They crawled back out and made their way to the door. They walked out of the house and noticed a man was staring at them. They hid in the nearby tall grass and noticed multiple people with large blades were walking around. "Shit! They all have blades!" Stretch whispered. They continued to crawl through the tall grass. They walked into a nearby house and locked the door. As they did, someone began banging on the door. The boys slipped out the window and began cautiously making their way through the dangerous people. All of a sudden a loud noise and a bright beam of light deafened and blinded the boys. Once it was over, the boys noticed how the townsfolk were shaking, scared over the light.

"What the hell? They're scared? Of what?" Blue asked as he and Stretch made their way past the shivering townspeople.

"I don't know. It's like they are hypnotized…" Stretch said as he picked up another note.

"_And I've asked him. I've said, God, why must we suffer like this? Why must we do this terrible violence?"_ A male voice called out.

"What? Who is that?" The boys asked at the same time.

"_... Do you hate us God? Do you hate this world? And do you know what God says? God said unto Moses: I am that I am. And that's all there is to it. We stand in opposition to the antichrist. If we hope to beat him, we cannot only try to be like Jesus. We need to be like God. And now God has sent us this woman. Fallen like a rebellious angel from the sky. Take the gag off."_ The man said. A woman could be heard crying.

"That's Lynn!" Stretch gasped as he and Blue ran towards her sobbing.

_"God, I ask you, who is this outsider? This stranger come into our midst?"_ The man asked.

"_Listen to me. Please. We crashed. We…" _Lynn whimpered.

"_Hush, child. You've already revealed your tongue fit for nothing but lies. God's truth is here now, come to reckon."_ The man spoke to Lynn in a harsh tone. _"God, I lay my hands on this dissembling sinner and ask that you reveal the truth. Pray with me, children. 'God give me voice, God guide my hand.'" _

The boys ran towards a nearby church and walked slowly through the hallway and noticed they could not go through the closed doors. They noticed another door to their left and went into it. They closed the door and walked through the brightly lit hallway. Stretch picked up another note, which looked like a gospel of sorts. He stuffed it into his hoodie pocket and began walking down the hallway with Blue. They unlatched some latches on the door and walked through it. They walked down into a dank and darkened corridor of the church, being that it was the basement. They made their way through the damp halls of the basement until they opened a door and noticed a prison like area. "What is this place?" Stretch asked.

"It looks like a prison…" Blue whispered.

There were so many in cages, all sobbing and shaking. "What the fuck? There's so many in here…" Blue said softly. The brothers walked over to the square hole in the floor and the both of them gulped. "Guess we gotta go down there." Blue said gently. They both went down into the hole and looked up, seeing that they could peer through the floor. Stretch picked up another note and a key, read it, and stuffed it into his hoodie pocket. "Okay there is someone named Val here." Stretch said softly as they jumped up and back up into the prison area.

The brothers saw another phrase in latin, which read "Ad Inferi Per Aspera" **(A/N: This means "****into the grave through the rough.")**. They made their way over to the cages and crawled underneath through a hole. A man, whose face was covered in blood grabbed Blue's foot. "Hey let go! You freak!" Blue grunted as he kicked at the man, finally pushing him off of him. Blue whimpered as he backed away from the man, who was pleading for help.

"You okay?" Stretch asked, placing his hands on Blue's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I'm okay. J-Just freaked me out i-is all." Blue stammered.

Stretch hugged his brother tightly. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Not on my watch."

Blue hugged him back, visibly shaken. They got up and dusted themselves off. Stretch unlocked the locked gate and opened it up. They walked through the door and walked towards the left. They climbed up the ladder and into new portions of the church. They approached a darkened hallway and looked out an open window. There they saw Lynn escaping through a window. Both of the boys climbed out the window they were looking out and fell down to the ground. They ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Oh God, Blake." Lynn panted.

"Lynn are you okay?" Blue asked, only Lynn heard what Blake's programmed dialogue was.

"No. I don't know. Oh, shit. We have to run." Lynn panted as she began running.

Blue and Stretch ran after her. When they caught up to her, Stretch set his hand on her shoulder. "Lady I know you can't understand what we are saying but please tell us what's going on."

"Away from here. Anywhere but here." Lynn said as she ran with the boys. She held onto Stretch's hand, even though in the game she was holding Blake's hand. Stretch blushed as he held her hand and Blue held onto Stretch's hand as they ran. Lynn slowed down and grabbed at her stomach.

"Oh God. My stomach… It hurts. Something's wrong. Fuck…" Lynn said as she sat on a nearby rock.

"Did they…?" Blue gasped, covering his mouth.

"Oh God… if they did implant the anti-Christ in her womb… the gestation period isn't long." Stretch said.

Lynn began sobbing and babbling about how she thought Blake was dead. "Lady what happened to you?" Stretch said softly as he pulled Blue closer to him.

"God. I... I can't talk about it. Please, Blake. Please don't ask me. They're 're coming!"

Stretch helped Lynn up and wrapped an arm around her. He helped her walk as the priest man, whose name is apparently Sullivan Knoth or Papa Knoth, yelled gospels out about Lynn.

"Lynn are you pregnant?" Blue asked gently as he walked beside Stretch.

"_She has a child in her belly. I performed the examination myself, and it is empirically true. The devil is in her belly, and she is among us. As is the yokemate who spilled his seed into that revolting vessel. Find them, children. Kill them. Soak the earth with their blood! Rip the devil from her belly and crush it beneath your boot heels. Revelation is upon us, and we must, like angels, show no mercy. God loves you."_

A bunch of people came out of the woodworks and surround Lynn and the brothers. "Oh God. Stay back! I swear to fucking Christ, the first person who touches me loses their eyes." Lynn threatened.

"Jesus Lynn!" Stretch said, pulling Blue closer to him.

The people pushed Blue and Stretch to the ground. They held the brothers down, causing the boys to squirm in protest. "Let go of us!" Blue screamed.

"Don't you dare touch Lynn or Blue!" Stretch threatened.

The boys watched as a person in a dark purplish-blue dress walk over to a man on his knees and began talking to him. The person wearing the dress placed his hands on the man's cheeks and brought his face close to their own. "I watched my father fuck your God to death." Soon, a loud, disgusting crunching and cracking noise could be heard as the person wearing the dress began breaking the man's neck. Blue and Stretch closed their eyes and winced as they man's limp body fell to the ground. Once they reopened their eyes, they gasped.

The dress wearing person walked over to Lynn and pressed a pressure point on her neck that knocked her out cold. Stretch and Blue continued to struggle against the people holding them down. The dress wearing person walked over to Blue and knelt over him. "God doesn't love you. Not like I do." The person said as they leaned down close and licked up the sides of Blue's face.

"Eugh! Gross! Stop licking me! I do not consent to this! I don't like you like that! STOP!" Blue gagged, his face now covered in a slimy trail of saliva.

One of the people that held down Blue whispered something to the person kneeling over Blue. "Yes, my love? Ah. We have mother. I think I'll see you again." The person said, as they caressed Blue's face and got up. After the person got up, the person who had Blue held down punched him. Blue grunted and Stretch became completely livid. "You assholes! How dare you hurt my little brother!" He screamed as he was let go. He ran over to Blue and helped him up. "Blue look at me. Are you okay?" Stretch as he placed his hands on his little brother's cheeks. "I'm okay, I promise. But I have to wipe my face of that guy's spit." Blue chuckled gently.

Stretch looked at his hands and stuck his tongue out. "Gross." He said as he wiped his hands on his hoodie. He wiped Blue's face of the person's saliva and smiled. "There. All clean."

"But now we have a bigger problem. Lynn's gone again!" Blue groaned.

"I know and we don't have any inkling of where she went!" Stretch said. "I believe they were called… the heretics?"

"Weird." Blue said as he grabbed the camera as they made their way down a creek. They noticed flashlights and hid. They walked down into the water and swam under a bridge. Once they saw it was clear, they climbed onto a dock and walked into the house. Again, another flash of light and a loud noise hit the boys.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Goriest Time Ever

_**A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier, but I do not own the characters or franchise of Outlast. This was just a silly idea I came up with.**_

_**Also I would have posted this on 6/24/2019 at midnight… but unfortunately my body crashed on me and I had to wait until today (6/25/2019) to post it.**_

_**And again, a special thank you needs to be given to my friend KyzerAndTheVoices. Without him, I wouldn't have been inspired to write this. Also a special thank you to him as he has been torture by looking at some of the more intense scene to give me a reaction from Blue and Stretch!**_

Kyzer was shaking. He couldn't believe what he was watching. Blue was just punched/licked and the brothers were hurting. His fatherly instincts were rushing through him. Now he didn't even know where they were as the computer screen was all snowy and staticy. "Fuck fuck fuck! Where are they?!" Kyzer said as he tried to get the game to load. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll just have to wait I guess."

Just then, Kyzer felt a tiny tug at his shorts. He looked down and saw Ghost (or better known as Hollow Knight) and Mugman looking up at him. "Hey guys. Everything okay?" Kyzer asked as he picked the two tiny toons up and sat them on his lap.

"Pops? Are Stretch and Blue okay?" Mugs asked softly.

"We heard you were in distress, and came to check on you!" Ghost replied.

Kyzer gave the two small toons a warm smile. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about Blue and Stretch. They'll be okay…" Kyzer looked at the computer and sighed. "I hope anyways."

"They will be! They've handle zombies and Chris Walker! They'll make it through!" Mugs smiled brightly.

Kyzer smiled and nuzzled the two toons. "Yeah? You think?"

"Mhm! I know it! Slendy didn't want to play Outlast because it was too scary for him!" Ghost laughed.

"_I heard that you little shit!"_ Slenderman yelled.

"Who you calling little, tall ass?!" Ghost growled.

"Boys! Enough!" Kyzer laughed. He looked at the computer and thought to himself, _'Be safe guys.'_

**~Meanwhile~**  
The boys groaned and sat up. They looked around and saw that they were back in the catholic school. "Really?! We're back _here_?!" Blue yelled.

"Yep. Come on. Let's get going." Stretch said as he stood up. The light was on for bit in the classroom they were in, but then when dark. "Shit I can't see anything." Stretch said.

"Hold on." Blue said as he put a new battery into the camera and turned the night vision on. They both looked through the camera. They walked around the classroom looking for anything, until a light began shining on the teacher's desk. The boys approached it cautiously. They read the note on the chalkboard. "J-Jessica wrote that…" Blue gulped.

Stretch picked up a picture of Blake, Jessica, and Lynn when they were in the fourth grade. "Damn." He said as he put the picture in his hoodie pocket. Blue opened one of the classroom doors and walked out into the hallway with Stretch. They looked around, down the dark hallway and at the double automatic doors. They heard eerie noises, like the noises of a monster. Blue whimpered and began walking down the dark hallway. As they walked down the hallway, the silhouette of a man appeared at the end of the hall. They ran towards him, and the silhouette of the man ran at them, only to disappear and reappear in a staticy motion. This sent the boys flying backwards.

They walked back down the dark hallway again. On their right, they entered a new door that held televisions and VCRs. When nothing was found they went back out into the hallway up some stairs. Once they noticed that there was nothing to find, they walked out into the snowy exterior of the school. They shivered at the cold air and saw a gate open. They walked through it and the ground underneath cracked and rumbled. It fell underneath them, causing them to fall until they were back in the rough terrain of Arizona. "Ouch.." Stretch moaned softly.

"What the hell?! We were just in a snowy terrain and now we are back in the desert." Blue said and then yelped.

A man approached them, his hand wringing over one another. "You're him, ain't you? The outsider?"

"I guess yeah." Blue said as he helped Stretch up. "Who are you?"

"Knoth's eye, they killed you didn't they? Well they'll do it if they find you out here. Come on."

"Oh? Where are we going? And what's your name?" Stretch asked.

"My name's Ethan." The man said.

The man babbled to Blake with the programmed dialogue. "Should we trust him?" Blue asked.

"I'm not sure. He seems trustworthy, but this is outlast we are talking about." Stretch said as they approached a house with Ethan.

Blue grunted and head his head. "Oh my head…"

"Come on. Get you inside. Whoah. Whoah, hey there. You really busted your head open didn't you. Head down in the root cellar. I got a bed down there. You can hide... 'til you're fixed up. It's all right. You just relax here, I'll keep you safe. You rest up and heal. Ethan's gonna treat you right." Ethan said and opened the cellar door for the boys. The brothers went into the cellar and went into the back. They laid beside one another, facing each other.

"I remember when you were just a baby. I would lay you like that, facing me so I could see you breathe." Stretch smiled softly.

"Yeah?" Blue yawned as he closed his eyes. 

"Get some sleep Blue." Stretch said as he closed his eyes.

The boys slept for a bit, up until a ruckus was heard upstairs. Stretch got up without disturbing Blue and crawled until he could see Marta, the raspy voiced woman threatening Ethan. Marta took one swing at Ethan with her pick-axe, ripping off his testicles, and finally killing him. Stretch fell backwards, panting a little as he covered his mouth. He watched at Marta left. He crawled back over to Blue and woke him up. "We gotta go now!"

Blue sleepily rubbed his eye sockets and nodded. He got up and crawled with Stretch. Stretch opened the cellar door and covered Blue's eyes. "Nope nope nope! You are not looking at that." Stretch said as he lead Blue out. The boys made their way out and into the wilderness. They made their way to the water and began walking in it. Once they arrived at a bridge, they climbed onto the shore on walked across the bridge. They walked up a path until they came upon a new area. They saw a corn field and saw a fire, with people strapped to poles and goat head on the peoples' heads.

"What the hell?" Blue asked as he covered his mouth.

"Come on. We have to keep moving." Stretch said as they made their way through the corn field. They saw Marta and recorded what she said when they noticed a hole in the fence. They crawled through, gagging over the stench of the corpse and dodged the cultists coming after them. "Run Blue run!" Stretch yelled as they ran towards a tractor. They ran back into the corn and made their way out. The brothers ran into a new barn and moved a bin to climb up on the haystack area again. The boys climbed up onto the higher levels of barn and Stretch picked up another note.

The boys then noticed a chain and both pulled on it. A corpse, tied up in chains, was pulled through the window. "Who in their right mind would ever do such a thing?!" Stretch gagged, covering his nasal cavity again.

"Bleegh! What is all this?!" Blue said as he covered his nose as well. They made their way over to a wooden plank and walked across it, balancing as much as they could. Stretch looked down and gulped. "Oh God no! Not again!" Stretch said as he turned slightly and saw the chained up body come barreling towards them. Both of the boys fell into a puddle of entrails, intestines, and organs.

"Ew, ew, eww!" Blue said as he stood up quickly. He held out his arms in disgust. "Gah gross!"

Stretch spit the disgusting mess that ended up in his mouth out. "Oh God it's in my mouth. Gah! Gross!"

"Ew Stretch! You had your mouth open?!"

"Well I'm sorry I was screamed!" Stretch said as he slung some slime off of his hands.

"Let's just get going." Blue said as they began walking towards a new path in the canyon. Stretch picked up another note along the way, a prayer of sorts, and continued walking with Blue. As they walked towards another bridge, the bright light and loud noise happened again.

"What the hell is that?!" Stretch asked softly.

"I don't know." Blue said as they approached the bridge. They noticed a path off to the right side. They went down it and stepped into the water. They climbed up multiple rocks, many of them stained with bloodied hand prints. Once they climbed the rocks, the boys crawled down into a cave and slid down portions of it. Once they were out of a cave, they noticed a large statue. "That looks…" Blue started.

"Completely demonic." Stretch said as they recorded it.

They noticed that it was a sacrifice area, a place for rituals. The boys jumped across the way and jumped onto a rock. They climbed up another rock and into a cave like area with twigs and branches making a strange and whimsical entrance. "What is this place?" Blue asked as he and Stretch made their way through the cave. "This is really spooky!" Blue said as he held onto Stretch's shirt. They walked up to a brightly lit area and noticed a body hanging.

"Oh God.." Blue said.

"That's fucked…" Stretch said as he walked Blue around the body. They continued to walk and came upon a foggy and opened area. They crossed over some rocks and down a rocky path into a building. Stretch found two notes, one of them being from Val. They got out of the building through a window and made their way through the town, collecting more batteries, gauze, and gospels. Along the way, the boys stopped at a well, where a long tongue popped up out of the darkness and dragged the boys back into the school.

"We're in a vent!" Blue exclaimed.

"Let's crawl through okay?" Stretch said as he began crawling through the vent. As they crawled, the vent began making a creaking noise, and soon gave way, collapsing to the floor with the boys inside it. They landed inside a bright classroom, and walked over to a door on the left. They went through it and walked down the hallway. The locker of Jessica's opened again and Blue picked up her music box, and began twisting the handle on it. He put it back in the locker and the brothers made their way back down the hallway again. They went into a darkened classroom and into a new hallway. At the end of the hallway… was Jessica, hanging by a noose. 

"Oh dear God! Jessica!" Blue said as he and Stretch ran towards her, only to see lots of hands pick her up and pull her through a hole in the ceiling. "What the hell?" The boys said at the same time. They cautiously made their way down to where Jessica was. They looked up at the ceiling and saw how it was stained a putrid brown color and that there were hands sticking out of the hole. "What are those?!" Blue whimpered.

"I don't know but let's get moving." Stretch said as he opened a door. Inside of that room was a bed, piled high with entrails. A man ran at them with a machete and began fighting Stretch. The man pushed Stretch and Blue down a flight of stairs, causing them to be back in the real world. The boys began running away from the psycho, weaving in and out of buildings and ended up crawling through a hole underneath a house. They entered into a children's room full of bunk beds. They hid under a nearby bed and waited until the coast was clear. Once the danger was gone, Stretch and Blue made their escape. They came upon an opening and crawled into it, which was an underground passageway. Inside of this passageway was a woman, stripped of her clothing, was laying on a bed with a chain strapped around her ankle.

"Stretch…" Blue whimpered as he grabbed his brother's hoodie seam.

"I know this will sound bad Blue but we have to ignore her okay? Keep moving. She's an NPC, there's no way we could help her…" Stretch sighed as he lead Blue out of the underground maze. Once they made it out of the passageway, they climbed up the canyon again. They scoured the edges of cliffs and Stretch made the mistake of looking down into the pit. He nearly lost his lunch when he saw that the pit was full of dead bodies. "Don't look down okay?" He said weakly.

"Uh… Alright…?" Blue said as he made his way onto a wide rock.

Stretch found another note, this time from a mother who had sacrificed her child by drowning them. He frowned and put the note into his pocket. "Come on." Stretch said, taking the lead. He took Blue to a nearby house and lead him upstairs. They searched the place and gathered supplies. Once they opened the door-

"_HE'S IN THE HOUSE!"_ A townsperson yelled. They began chasing the boys, causing the brothers to crawl under a house. Once they escaped from underneath the house, they ran to a wooden silo and jumped into it. They began stomping on the floor of the silo to break it. Once it broke, the boys crawled under it and escaped. They made their way up a dirt path and into a crawl space window of a house. They opened the door of the house and gathered batteries. They walked up some stairs and into a rural looking classroom. Blue began recording. "I hear kids singing!" Blue gasped.

Stretch cautiously walked through the classroom with Blue, and opened a door and walked up a flight of stairs. Stretch picked up a new note about why the kids shouldn't fear death. He sighed and placed the note in his pocket.

The boys stepped out onto the roof and slid down. Now injured, the brothers heard a woman singing creepily. "Yikes!" Blue yelped.

Stretch notice a gate and, with the help of Blue, pushed a wagon towards it. They jumped over the gate and trudged through the houses. The creepy woman who was singing was following the boys and as they passed by her, she swung a knife at them. Blue yelped as the knife sliced his arm. Stretch wrapped Blue's arm in the gauze and they continued to walk through the village. Marta chased after them as the boys pushed another wagon towards a wooden gate. Once they climbed over the gate, they walked into a new portion of the town. The boys went into a new house and the two pushed a cabinet. Once the cabinet was out of the way, the boys walked into a bright room. The floor was covered in blood, with some spinal cords and intestines scattered on the floor. Blue shuddered as he looked around and he noticed an inverted cross was painted in blood on the wall. Stretch picked up another note and grunted in disgust over how graphic it was.

"What the hell happened in here?" Blue gulped.

"Probably Marta ripping off dude's testes then their intestines." Stretch mumbled.

Blue turned a different color slightly. "She really rips off people's…?"

'_Shit! Why did I say that?!'_ Stretch thought. "Uh did I say she rips off testes? I must be mistaken. I didn't see what she did to Ethan very well." He lied.

"God I hope not. Ethan deserves better!" Blue whimpered.

The boys made their escape out of the house and noticed a person hanging. They watched as the person turned her head towards them, causing Blue and Stretch to scream as they ran. They approached a well-lit area as they looked around. Stretch picked up another note and read over the note. "Jeez, they are acting like its caveman times. _"Club of bone?"_ Jesus Christ…" Stretch said as he put the note in his hoodie pocket.

"It's really creepy." Blue said as he looked. "Oh my God… those are graves."

"And that's our cue to leave. Let's go." Stretch said as he pushed Blue towards a chapel. They walked inside the chapel and noticed a large picture of Papa Knoth. "Ugh he's freaky looking." Stretch said as he read another note.

Blue walked a bit and looked into a window. He gasped. "S-Stretch… There's a guy on a torture wheel!" 

"What?!" Stretch said as he ran over. The man was tied up tight to the wheel, and looked like he was dead, except for the soft movement in his chest, indicating that he was breathing. The two brothers made their way into the chapel's praying area. They walked up towards the man on the torture wheel, but the smell knocked them back. The area where the man was at, the pulpit was covered in discarded limbs and abandoned organs. The floor was splattered in blood, pooling around the torture wheel. Blue zoomed in on the man and noticed that the man's body was a palish-white color and carved into his chest was the name "Judas." Blood was dripping down the carvings on the man's chest. He was calling out a name, Mary; probably the man's wife. A portion of his face had blood dripping down from an untreated and opened wound.

"_Kill me. You have to kill me. Knoth is coming back. With Mary. He'll hurt her and I'll talk. If you kill me he won't have reason to hurt her. Please…"_ The man began grunting as he struggled.

"Dude we are not going to kill you!" Stretch exclaimed.

Blue noticed a confessional box and opened it. "Stretch… I think we have to hide in there." Blue said as he and Stretch squeezed into the tiny box.

The boys noticed a man walk in front of the confessional box, carrying some sort of blade and a woman, then they saw a new man. "Papa Knoth…" Blue gasped quietly.

"_We found her, Josiah. Trying to flee 'mongst the scalled."_

"The scalled?" Stretch whispered.

A woman could be heard screaming and crying. _"Not the actions of a woman unburdened by an immaculate conscience. Answer your yokemate, honey. He can't see you."_

Blue closed his eyes and winced. "Those aren't pleasant sounds."

The woman begged Josiah not to tell Papa Knoth what he wanted to know. This caused Josiah to plead with Papa Knoth to let Mary go.

"_God hates vanity. So do I! The outsider woman has this world's destruction in her womb. But Val and his apostates stole away the unborn enemy."_

"Wait so that was Val who licked me?!" Blue whispered, grimacing a bit.

"_The fiend's father is escaped. She will bear her filthy yield before dawn. We have only these few hours to find her and kill her and save this paradise from hell everlasting. Where is she? Where did Val take her?"_

Josiah struggled, saying he couldn't tell.

"_This is for you, Josiah. Make the woman scream. Where is the woman?! The womb that harbors the anti-Christ?!"_

Josiah began chanting, _"Strength in the rebellious angel. For the child unborn. I have no fear. Strength in the rebellious angel. I have no fear."_

"_Tell Josiah to make it stop!"_

Josiah let out a shriek. _"Stop! Stop! I'll talk! I'll… Tell you! God…"_

"_Where is the woman?! Where did Val take her?!"_

Josiah apologized to Mary and told Papa Knoth that Lynn was up in the mines in the mountains, that Val took her. Josiah also warned Knoth that they will not get Lynn back before the birth.

Soon, a gurgling sound was heard, causing the boys to wince. Once they knew it was safe, they left the confessional box. On a torture table that had a crank was a woman, presumably Mary, split in half. Her arms was ripped and detached at the elbows and armpits and her legs were detached at the knees. Blue cover his mouth and turned his head. "Oh dear God…" Blue exclaimed.

"Jesus…" Stretch mustered out.

Both Josiah and Mary were dead and now the townsfolk were after Blue and Stretch again. The boys went out through a pair of double doors and down some stairs to the outside area. The boys ran down a path, down to a storage shed. They pushed the door open and ran inside. They maneuvered their way through the maze of walls and equipment. They ran out the back screen door and up two flights of stairs. "Run Blue!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Blue cried.

They came upon an area where they had to jump. The brothers jumped and climbed up onto the platform. They climbed over a wooden wall and onto the ground below. They crawled through a hole in the wooden fence, catching their breath in the process. They went into a house and heard a different lady singing creepily to a baby doll. Stretch gathered another note and made their way out of the house. They walked back through the corn field again. They made their way past the dangerous people and up to a mill.

"We need to find a crank." Stretch said as they searched for it. Once they found it, they went back up the stairs of the mill and put the crank in the place where it was needed. The brothers began turning it, opening a metal door. They snuck back into the mill and locked the door. They crawled through a hole and made it outside, running into a barn and looking around.

"We need a hook." Blue said as they began searching. They made their way to a portion of the barn… that was covered in decomposing meat and splashed in blood. "Jesus what is wrong with these people?!" Blue groaned.

"Are those farm animals… or people…?" Stretch gulped.

"Oh gross… It's people!" Blue exclaimed.

"Are they trying to cure the meat? Fuck… they hooked these people through their Achilles' tendons!"

Blue looked down at the pool of blood and gore. He winced at the putrid smell. "Ugh… Do I have to walk down there in… that?" Blue whined.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna walk down there with you." Stretch said as he and Blue began trudging through the waist-deep pool of bloody sludge. Various organs and limbs floated around in the pool. Blue nearly fainted over the stench, but Stretch held Blue up. "Come on Blue, fight it! I know it's nasty, but you gotta keep fighting!" Stretch said as he and Blue made their way up to the other side. They shook the coagulated blood off of their bones and clothes. They grabbed the hook they needed by pulling on a chain. Stretch looked at a broken window and crawled through it. "Stay there Blue!" He called as he splashed into a deeper pool of blood and gore. He groaned in disgust as he grabbed another note. He read over it and gasped. This note was from Marta. "Holy crap!" He said as he made his way out of the bloody pool. He told Blue about how Marta was in love with Papa Knoth. Blue grimaced at the thought. "Well she can have him!"

The brothers walked back through the gory pit and out a hole in the wall to escape. They went over to a caged gate and hooked the hook through a latch, pulling on a chain. Marta was right on their tail. Blue crawled through the muck and grime of the hole, but as Stretch crawled through, Marta grabbed his foot. "Let go you freak!" Stretch said as he kicked her with his other foot. Marta let go as the gate closed, allowing Stretch to crawl through the muck like Blue did.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4- The Crucified Scalled Messiah

**A/N: Hoo boy! Chapter 3 was a doozy wasn't it folks? Again, thanks to KyzerAndTheVoices for providing the reactions for me. To me, it makes the feel more authentic when he voices some for Blue and Stretch. Anyways, sit back and enjoy!**

Kyzer felt like throwing up. Two of his boys were trudging through slime and gore. He paced the floor, trying to come up with a plan to save the brothers. "Fuck what am I going to do? Blue and Stretch must be so scared. Jeez… I hope they make it out. Those crazy freaks in that game could easily kill them. What happens if they are killed? Will I lose them forever?!" Kyzer mumbled to himself.

"Pops, take it easy," Mugman said, grabbing Kyzer's hands gently, "They'll be okay. They're strong. Blue and Stretch can easily handle this kind of situation."

"I'm sorry for acting like this." Kyzer sighed. "You guys are basically like my kids. And no matter what happens, I will always worry."

Twoton ducked as he made his way into the room. "Take Twoton father advice. Twoton worry about Ra when Ra on adventures with friends. Twoton may be father, but Twoton know that Ra is strong. So are little tiny skeletons."

"Like Twoton said Pops, they are really strong." Mugman smiled.

Kyzer gave the small Mug a big hug.

"Twoton think Kyzer need to relax." Twoton said. He gently pat Kyzer's back, being extremely careful.

"Thank you T. And thank you Mugs. I really appreciate it." Kyzer smiled at the two.

**~Meanwhile~**

Stretch and Blue got up and walked up a rocky path towards the mines. They noticed at the top of the hill, many crosses were standing erect around some stairs. Stretch found another note. This note was from Knoth to Marta, talking about how Marta was not a sinner because she thought she as a murderer. "He's blackmailing Marta." Stretch said as they climbed the stairs to the building. They jumped and climbed over the window above the door, only for the scenery to change to the ceiling tile of the school.

The brother's landed in a hall, between two automatic doors. On the wall in front of Blue and Stretch, a game of hangman was drawn, with the name "Jessica" scrawled all over the wall; even the floor was covered with the name "Jessica." The little drawing of the man hanging had his eyes crossed out. "What the hell?! How did we end up back here?!" Stretch asked.

"I don't know, but look at the wall and doors. It's covered in Jessica's name." Blue said.

"Look at the floor. It's covered in her name as well." Stretch gulped. He then looked up and gasped. "Even the fluorescent light and ceiling has her name written all over it!"

Blue shuddered. "Let's get going. This is really freaky." He said as he and Stretch opened the doors on the right. Blue turned the night vision on and walked down the hallway with Stretch. As they walked down the hallway, the camera's vision began bouncing and became distorted. "Oh no…" Blue moaned. They continued to walk down the hallway and when they came close to the lockers, the locker doors flew open and closed a couple of times. The boys let out a shriek, and hurried past the lockers. They walked into a classroom as the camera became distorted again and the American flag was suddenly pushed.

"What pushed that flag?" Blue exclaimed. "I saw some sort of shadow person!"

"Well let's not stick around to find out!" Stretch said as he looked up at the overhead projector. It had a game of hangman on it with the letters "O," "L," "V," and "E" written so far. "I guess we have to play hangman?"

"Guess so." Blue said as he looked at the overhead projector. He moved the cart so that it lined up with the game on the projector. The letters lined up, along with the hanging man drawing, with the phrase "Unforgivable" written.

"Unforgivable?" Blue asked as he looked at the screen. The boys walked back out into the hallway and headed back towards the area they first entered. There was a pair of gray doors this time, which the boys opened and walked into. They walked down the dark hallway, past some lockers, towards an exit door. Blue looked back and heard a male's deep laugh. "I heard a laugh!" Blue squeaked.

"Me too." Stretch gulped.

The boys began looking around as a six armed shadow person circled them. They ran back down the hallway as the lockers began opening and slamming shut multiple times. When they made it back down to the gray doors, they discovered that the doors were locked. "Shit!" Blue screamed.

They ran back down to the exit, when the six-armed monster popped up in front of the camera. Blue and Stretch screamed as it pushed the boy's backwards.

"NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Blue said as he put his hands over his eyes.

"GET THAT FRUIT BY THE NOPE AWAY FROM ME!" Stretch yelled.

After the scare was over, the boys panted and collected themselves. "What the hell was that creature?!" Blue asked.

"Some sort of monster. It's freaking tongue so long! And it was naked. Like it junk was hanging out!" Stretch said.

Blue shuddered and walked into a room on their right. As they walked in, a vent grate fell and clanged on the floor. Blue and Stretch pulled a cart over and pushed it under the vent opening. They climbed up into the vent and began crawling through. "We were just here," Blue mumbled as he crawled after Stretch. As Blue was crawling after his brother, he heard something squishy and felt something wrap around his leg. He looked back and saw that it was the creature's long tongue, causing Blue to scream. "Ew get it off!" Blue screamed as he struggled against the creature. Stretch grabbed Blue and began pulling him back towards him.

"Hang on Blue! I got you!" Stretch said as he tumbled backwards with Blue held tightly in his arms. He looked back and noticed that they were in a tight and small cave. "The fuck! We were just in the vents!" He yelled as he crawled all the way through, gently pulling Blue through too. Once the boys were out, they stood up and began walking down the rocky path. "Are you okay Blue?" 

"Yes just scared out of my wits!" Blue sighed. He looked up and noticed a building on the rocky mountain. "Think we have to go there?" Blue asked.

"More than likely." Stretch said as they continued down the path. They both slid down a steep hill and made their way over to the small ledge on the canyon. "Look at that old mining bridge. That doesn't look stable." Stretch said as they began edging across the ledge slowly, keeping their heads up. Once they got to the wider ledge, they ran over to the mining bridge. They began walking it, balancing as they walked across a metal beam. 

"I forgot how much I hated heights." Blue gulped.

"Same here Blue." Stretch said as they balanced across the bridge.

As they walked across the bridge, strange looking bugs began flying at them. Some of the smaller bugs flew into Blue's and Stretch's mouths. "What kind of bugs are these?!" Blue screamed over the buzzing.

"Locusts, I think." Stretch screamed back over the buzzing.

They continued to walk, only for the thousands of locusts to knock them off of the mining bridge, causing them to fall into the pine trees beneath them. The boys heard people talking and once the people left, they got down from the tree. They walked through a creek, with Blue stating, "Civilization is always near a source of water." They continued walking as Stretch picked another note as they walked up a log. They continued through the water, crouching under some logs. As they did this, a person ran in front of them. The boys jumped as they saw the person.

"OH CRAP! NOPE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blue yelled.

"ALL OF THE HECK NOPE! GET AWAY FROM US!" Stretch snapped.

They continued walking through the creek and crawled through a hollow log. Once out of the log they ran towards a wired fence. Signs that read "Sickness here" and "God Bless" were posted on the fence. A body was also tangled up in the wire as well.

"Sickness?" Blue asked softly.

"Come on," Stretch said as he waved Blue over to a path. They hopped down some steep rocks and through a narrow canyon. Stretch picked up another note and read over it. It talked about the area that the boys were in as a place of spiritual healing. "This must be the area for the scalled."

Blue looked at the man where the note was in front of and frowned. "This poor man. They're murdering these people by letting them rot…"

The boys crawled in the water, under a boulder as they made their way towards a fire. It was like a makeshift town. People who looked like skeletons shivered and shook, their bodies covered in boils and sores. They were sick with syphilis and gonorrhea, but without the proper treatment, these people were sick with upset stomachs. Blue stayed near his brother as they entered a house. They grabbed a battery and walked out of the house and began to walk around the house. A man jumped out and grabbed Stretch, vomiting onto the front of his hoodie.

"OH GOD! THAT WAS MY BEST HOOD! Oh that's disgusting… Oh I don't feel too good…" Stretch gagged as he turned his head away from the vomit now covering his hoodie.

"Oh gross!" Blue cried.

Stretch pushed the man off of him and looked down at his shirt and stuck his tongue out. "Yuck." They walked away from the man, looking back at him as he projectile vomited into the creek.

"These poor people. They can't help getting sick, but it's still really disgusting." Blue said.

"You're telling me. Next time you're the one who's getting puked on." Stretch mumbled.

They walked over to a cave and noticed a bunch of the scalled were in the creek water, bathing one another. Many of the other scalled were coughing and vomiting. The boys walked up to a house and crawled through a hole into the locked house. They grabbed a battery and picked up another note, which was a gospel. They crawled back out of the house and ran towards the tall grass. They walked into another house and grabbed some more batteries. They walked out and listened to the scalled people. Many were praying, some were shivering, and the rest were getting sick. They ran over to a fenced gate and watched conjoined twins walked through the forest. They shot an arrow at a scalled person. It shot them through the head, killing the scalled instantly.

The boys ran up a hill and climbed up some rocks with bloodied hand prints on them. Once they came upon a steep rock with hand print on it, Stretch and Blue jumped up to climb up the rock, only to be punched off by a scalled person. The boys fell onto the ground, landing in some vomit. The boys continued to walk when a flash of light shined at them, spotting them. "Oh God!" Blue screamed as he and Stretch hid under a makeshift tent.

"_We have found the Scalled Christ!"_ a voice cried out.

They then ran over to the tall grass and hid. They began crawling through the grass over to the makeshift tent. They then crawled out and made a run for it. The conjoined twins ran after the boys.

"_Stop him! Bring back our Messiah!"_

The boys ran towards a building, but a scalled person grabbed Blue, slapping him and vomiting on him. "Eww!" Blue said as he kicked the man off of him. He and Stretch then squeezed into the building. Once inside the boys turned, and instead of being in a cabin, they were in a locker, with a man standing in front of them. Blue gasped as Stretch covered his mouth. Once the man left, they climbed out the locker and noticed a girl running to the right. The boys went down the hall and into a room which had a computer lit up. The boys approached the computer and tapped on the keyboard. The boys read the note on the computer.

"Oh my God… Do you think this priest was… doing nasty stuff to Jessica?" Blue gasped.

"Let's not think about that okay?" Stretch said softly.

They walked out of the room and down the hallway and into a bathroom. They opened the stall doors and gagged over what was in the toilets. When they walked out, the lights began flashing and going insane. The boys screamed as the lights began flashing. Down the hall, the door opened and revealed Jessica.

"_Don't go…"_ She whispered and ran away.

They ran down the hallway and began to hear singing from a man and a child. They walked into a classroom.

"_O be careful little eyes what you see, O be careful little eyes what you see. There's a Father up above, And He's looking down in love, So be careful little eyes what you see… O be careful little hands what you do, O be careful little hands what you do. There's a Father up above, And He's looking down in love, So be careful little eyes what you see… "_

Stretch picked up a sheet with a hangman game on it. The word "Strangled" was written in the blanks.

"_O be careful little mouth what you say, O be careful little mouth what you say. There's a Father up above, And He's looking down in love, So be careful little mouth what you say…"_

The boys walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. They climbed onto the step-ladder and climbed up. _"He's coming..."_ Jessica whispered as they climbed into a log. They crawled out of the log and two men came and grabbed them.

"Hey let go of us!" Stretch yelled. The conjoined twins, their names' being Nick and Laird, grabbed Blue, yelling, _"Give him to us! Let us have him!"_

"Let go of me!" Blue yelled.

"_Oh praise God and his prophet Knoth. Praise God…"_ Laird said, _"Forgive me, Lord, but I have to be sure."_ Laird pulled out an arrow and stabbed his hand, the open wound now bleeding. _"Open his mouth, Nick."_

"No no!" Blue cried as Nick held open Blue's mouth, allowing Laird to rub his open wound over Blue's tongue.

Stretch turned green as he watched his brother being forced to swallow this guy's blood. "Oh you sick fucks! Let go of him! That's disgusting!"

"_Yes, swallow it. There you go."_ Laird said as he drew his hand back.

"I think I'm gonna puke.." Blue groaned.

"I'm about to…" Stretch gagged.

"_God, please, let him be the one… He is unmarked. He is pure. He is the Scalled Messiah!"_

A scalled person bit Blue's arm. Blue let out a yelp in pain as Laird scolded the person. _"You halfwit dog's cunt. He ain't be transubstantiated yet. He ain't been... reborn."_ Blue struggled against the restraints._ "First we gotta get him on that cross. Get my hammer and nails, let's get on up that hill."_ Nick then knocked Blue out and they carried Blue and Stretch up the hill. Once on top of the hill, they picked Blue up.

"_He will come born on locusts' wings, immaculate as a newborn. He will give us gospel, the sacred words of His teaching. He will be nailed to a cross and die, and he will be buried. But he will rise again in more perfect flesh. We will eat of that flesh in holy communion and be healed of our physical sins. And we shall inherit this broken earth. You see, we prepared everything. It's all ready for you."_ Laird said as they pushed Blue onto the cross.

"No stop! Please!" Blue pleaded.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Stretch screamed. He struggled against his restraints

"_Lord. What I mean is- Where is your gospel? You're supposed to have a gospel for us. To guide is in our salvation after the end."_

"A gospel?!" Blue cried.

"_The truth. Your guidance."_ Laird replied. "We suffered a long time, waiting on you. Well, Old Nick. I guess we better put those nails in."

"Wait! Wait!" Blue cried. Nick held down Blue's hand as he hammered a nail through Blue's hand, but since Blue was a skeleton, the nail went through his glove and hole in his hand. He pretended that it hurt, so he let out a scream.

"Blue!" Stretch screamed.

"_Good. Good. That wasn't so bad, was it?"_ Laird said.

Blue faked a pained groan. _"What's this?"_ Laird asked as he picked up Blue's camera. _"Nick, hand me that! Is that a camera? A record? Of course. How could I not see it. A modern Christ would use a camera, not a book. This is our gospel. How could I not have known? Lord, please forgive me for doubting you. There is no suffering I do not deserve. I am a worm, a festering wound, a... a… I must... I must study His lessons. Drive the other nail in and hang him up. You are the light of the world. You are the way, you are my strength."_

Blue pleaded with them not to do it. They drove the other nail in and erected the cross. Blue hung by his hands, causing Stretch to freak out. "Don't worry Blue! I'll get you down!" Once Laird and the others were gone, Blue took a deep breath and ripped the nails out, falling to the ground. Stretch helped him up and helped him avoid the scalled. They made their way down a rocky path and into the water. Once they were safe, Stretch lead Blue through a hole under a house. They climbed some rocks and made their way over to the fence. They made their way down the creek again and hid in the tall grass. They climbed onto a log and walked across it. They fell into the water and hid for a bit until Laird and Nick left. They went into a house and locked the door. They went past a blanket door and into a new room. Once they picked up the camera and put the camera up, they noticed that they were back in the school. This time they were in the cafeteria of the school. They walked into a brightly lit hallway and into a dimly lit classroom. Stretch picked up another hangman game. He gasped when he figured out the phrase. "Suffer the Children." He said.

"Let's keep going." Blue said as they continued to walk down the hallway. They soon heard a phone ringing. "Is that a phone ringing?" Blue asked as they went toward the office that had the ringing phone. Before they could make it to the phone, large veins and flesh appeared on the floor and wall in splotches as the six armed, long tongue demon came out of the office. He shrieked and began running after the boys. Blue and Stretch ran, losing him in the bathroom as they hid in a stall. When the coast was clear, the brothers emerged from the stall and made their way to the ringing phone. Once there, Blue picked up the telephone and heard Father Loutermilch speak to him when he put the phone to his ear socket.

"_Hello! Hello, oh thank God you're alive. I need you to stay calm. We're going to get you help, we'll get you out of there. I want you to find a place to hide, someplace safe where you can remember the taste of her kiss when you felt her neck break you diseased cocksucker." _Father Loutermilch said in a menacing tone as a long tongue slithered out of the receiver end of the telephone and struck, coiling itself around Blue's neck like a snake. Stretch ran over and tried to helped Blue remove it. "Fucking gross!" Stretch yelled as he pulled the tongue away from Blue's neck. Once Stretch pulled the tongue away from Blue's neck, the tongue retracted into the phone and Blue threw it on the ground.

"Gross! That was all kinds of nope!" Blue shuddered.

"You're telling me!" Stretch said as he wiped his hands on his cargo pants.

They made their out of office as another door slammed shut. The boys yelped in surprise and made their way down the hallway. They walked out into the school's portion of the hallways and noticed the floor become a web of flesh and veins again. They looked to the right and notice the monster walking in. The boys ran towards their left, down the hallway, and to their left, towards the brightened halls. There Jessica ran into a non-existent classroom, yelling, _"HE'S COMING!"_

Stretch and Blue hid in a locker and when they turned around, they were in a log cabin, back in Arizona. Opening the door again revealed a bedroom, with phrases scrawled on the wall. Phrases such as "SET US FREE," "AD INFERIPER ASPERA," and "CARPE ABYSSUM" were written, along with crosses and a picture of Papa Knoth covering the walls.

Stretch picked up another note, this time addressed to Laird. He read over and sighed. "This Papa Knoth guy is starting to seriously piss me off."

"Same here Stretch… Same here."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Bloody Good Time

_**A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE INTENSE AS IT MENTIONS SUICIDE, BEING BURIED ALIVE, RAPE, AND MOLESTATION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Two Chapters in one day on 6/25/2019? Dang! I was rolling! Now that the crucifixion scene is over, the story will be on a downhill slide now! The boys won't have much more to go through.**_

Kyzer was actually sick to his stomach. He just watched Blue be crucified! He was powerless to help his boy, and it made him physically ill. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. "At least this game is almost over…" He mumbled.

"Pops? Are you okay?" Mugman asked softly.

"Yeah I'm okay," Kyzer said softly, "Just a little queasy…"

"I'll go get a cool, wet washcloth and a ginger ale for you!" Mugman said as he ran out of the room. He ran a washcloth under the cold water tap and once it the washcloth was completely soaked, Mugs wrung the excess water out. He folded the rag long ways and then ran into the kitchen. He grabbed a ginger ale from the fridge and ran back to Kyzer. He placed the cool, wet washcloth on Kyzer's forehead and opened the ginger ale for him. "Here you go Pops."

Kyzer sipped on the soft drink and smiled at the little mug. "Thanks Mugs."

"No problem Pops. You need to relax. There's not much we can do to help Blue and Stretch, other than sit and watch." Mugs said. "Even though this game is freaky and really nasty."

"Twoton agree with tiny Mug boy. Kyzer need rest. Not good for Kyzer health to be flustered. Tiny skeletons will be okay." Twoton nodded.

Mugman glared at Twoton. "It's Mugman Twoton."

Kyzer gave a small smiled, then looked at the computer screen and sighed. "I'll try to relax."

**~Meanwhile~**

As soon as Stretch and Blue opened the bedroom door that lead back out into the open living room area, an arrow with a glowing flame was shot and struck the door frame of the bedroom. Stretch ran over and closed the door as another arrow was shot. He locked the door. "Hurry let's get out of here before they break the door down!" He cried.

Blue collected a battery and the brothers climbed out the window towards the back. Once outside, Blue yelped at the dead body that was tied to a tree with barbed wire and arrows sticking out of it. The body was in the late stages of decomposition, with flies flying around it and landing on it. Blue noticed that the flies that did on the body were laying over 90 larvae onto the body. He grimaced as he cried out, "Jesus Christ!" Laird and Nick were right on their tails, so the boys had to do anything and everything possible to get away from them.

The boys made their way around the house, past an outhouse, and under some barbed wire. They crouched down and crawled over to a wire fence that was topped off with barbed wire. Once they didn't find anything, they crawled towards an opening between two rocks where there was a wooden platform. They inched their way across the tiny ledge, as little rocks from underneath their feet fell into the bottomless pit below them. They made it to the wide rock ledge, where Blue picked up another battery and the two brothers balanced across a rickety-looking log. The boys made it across the log, they ducked down as the flaming arrows were being shot at them.

They saw a campfire lit area and ran towards it, believing that it would keep them safe. They saw a scalled person, crouching over a bucket, as the boy cautiously walked around him. The boys climbed up and over a steep rock. Once on the rock's ledge, the boys gasped when a flaming arrow came flying at them, striking a tree. The boys snuck over to a nearby rock, then snuck over to another tree, with Stretch almost being hit with an arrow narrowly.

The boys climbed up some more rocks, and once they were up high enough, they slipped under a log and jumped onto the rocky dirt below. Once the boys stood up, a scalled person pulled Stretch back to the ground and threatened to send a large knife through his chest. Stretch grabbed the scalled's bandaged hands and began fighting back. "Fuck you! I am not going to die here!" He yelled as he pushed the scalled off of him. He got up and grabbed Blue's hand. "Let's go!" He yelled as he and Blue began running. As they ran, they slid down a steep hill into a barbed wire fence. "Ouch!" Blue cried.

"Augh! Fuck this hurts!" Stretch growled in pain.

"What do we do? How do we get out of this mess?" Blue asked.

Right after Blue said this, Laird and Nick approached them and grabbed Blue, pulling him through the barbed wire. They threw him into a coffin as Laird looked down at him. _"The Gospel isn't done yet. You will record your own resurrection. You will complete you Gospel."_ Laird said as Nick closed the coffin's top.

"_Yes. Yes, we return him to the Way of Sorrows. His tomb is waiting. Take him. And when he rises, we all will have our communion."_ Laird said, as Nick dragged Blue's coffin over to a hole in the ground. He then began to cover Blue's coffin with dirt.

"N-No! Stop! Stretch help!" Blue screamed as he began to hyperventilate in the coffin. Nick continued to cover the coffin with dirt as Stretch untangled himself from the barbed wire, ripping portions of his hoodie and cargo pants in the process. Nick covered the coffin completely with dirt, causing the inside of the coffin to go black. Once Laird and Nick left, Blue began banging and tapping on the coffin. Stretch ran over and began digging the dirt off of the top of the coffin. Blue pushed the coffin's top open and tackled his big brother in a tight hug, sobbing softly into Stretch's neck. "S-Stretch!"

Stretch wrapped his arms around Blue and held him to him. "Shh shhh, it's okay. I've got you. They won't hurt you again. Breathe okay? Take slow and deep breaths, then exhale slowly okay? Shh." Stretch said softly, rubbing his brother's back to calm him. That was one of the techniques he always used when Blue was sobbing. Once Blue calmed down, Stretch placed his hands on Blue's cheeks. "Better?"

Blue let out soft hiccups and nodded. "Good, they won't bother you again okay?" Stretch said as he placed his forehead against Blue's, making a small clicking sound. Blue nodded again.

"I'm sorry I started sobbing."

"Blue don't apologize. That was a scary experience and you responded naturally, like anyone else would have. Crying does not make you weak, and it's healthy for you to let tears out. You're okay now, and big brother isn't going to let them hurt you okay?" Stretch said softly.

Blue nodded again and stood up with Stretch. The brothers watched as a scalled person began crawling on the ground towards them. "Stay back you freak!" Stretch snapped, picking up a note and pulling Blue to safety. They ran over to the barbed wire and noticed that there chunks of flesh hanging from the sharp barbed. Blue winced and Stretch grimaced. "Fuck, whoever came through here the last time had a _**rip-roaring**_ time." Stretch joked.

Blue looked at Stretch with unamused look on his face. "Really?"

"Yep, now come on. Let's get moving!" Stretch said as they made their way past other scalled. The boys ran through tall grass towards a wire fence. There was a hole underneath the fence, which the boys crawled under. Once they were past the fence, they made their way past a makeshift camp. Stretch picked up another gospel and the boys continued walking through the camp. The boys looked up and noticed a scalled person was hanging. Blue gasped and Stretch took Blue's hand. "Come on, let's not stay around here long." Stretch mumbled as he and Blue climbed up some rocks. They made their way down a rocky path. They continued down this path until they came upon a building suspended on the rocks. The brother inched across a ledge and jumped over towards the building, climbing into it. They noticed two gears that needed a rope. Stretch picked up another note and stuffed it into his pocket.

"We'll have to go and take that guy down from his noose." Stretch said as they climbed out of the building and made their way down to the man, maneuvering through the hordes of dangerous scalled people. The boys ran up and broke the branch that held the rope. The man fell and the boys ran down and untied the noose from around his neck. The boys maneuvered through the hordes again, running back to the building and tied the rope around the two gears. They then began climbing down and when they looked up, Laird and Nick were pulling on the rope, but they were also being attacked by scalled folks. A scalled was pushed and fell past the boys, breaking some boards in the process, then Laird and Nick were pushed, causing the whole building structure to break and collapse, sending the boys falling to the ground. When they awoke from their blackout, the boys saw Laird and Nick were dead. They crawled through and when they reached the end, Blue push the wall of a wooden box, opening it up. This pushed them back into the world of the catholic school.

They stood upon a metal walkway, which was covered in snow. They walked across the snowy roof of the school to an opened door. They walked into the school and went down the stairs. When they saw the fleshy and veiny splotches appeared on the walls and floor, the boys would run. They walked into the cafeteria and Stretch picked up another hangman game. "Don't let me go." He said softly.

"I have a theory about how Jessica passed." Blue said, looking at the sheet of paper with Stretch.

"And that would be…?"

"Jessica was named as a bad student, and they gave her more homework to do. That Father Loutermilch was the one who would stay over to help her improve her grades, but instead he took her innocent. He either raped or molested her and when Blake became a threat to Loutermilch's secret, Loutermilch murdered Jessica, making it look like she was driven to suicide and hung herself. Then Blake found Jessica, with the bruise around her neck, limp and lifeless. Loutermilch came by and blamed Blake, saying he should have saved her and now Blake feels guilty over it because of what Loutermilch said, thinking to himself that he should have protected Jessica." Blue said.

"That makes sense honestly." Stretch said.

"_You're not alone here."_ Jessica whispered.

The boys then turned and saw a cross light up, blinding them with a bright light. The wall then spider-webbed with veins, which crawled up the wall and ceiling. Soon, tentacles slithered out of the bright light and sent the boys into a dark abyss like area, with Jessica standing in front of them. She whispered something incoherent and ran away. When the boys looked around, they noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere, with the only thing that they could recognize was the rocks that they were standing on..

"_The day is done; O God the Son… Look down upon Thy little one… O Light of light, Keep me this night… And shed round me Thy presence bright… I need not fear If Thou art near…"_

They walked across the rocks until they came upon Jessica… hanging.

"Jessica?" Blue asked as Jessica awoke with a gasp and scream.

This caused the brothers to scream as everything went dark around them. Blue pulled the camera up and turned the night vision on. They noticed that they were in a cave and walked out of the cave. They slid down a steep hill and walked towards a wooden platform with stairs. They walked down the stairs and made their way down to the lake. "We need a raft." Stretch said as they walked towards the right. They approached a house and entered it, collecting necessary supplies that they needed. They made their way out of the house and walked up a new rocky path.

The boys climbed up some rocks until they reached the top of the cliff. They walked up a path that lead down to a small jump across the canyon. The boys jumped across and walked towards a set of houses, where they found a raft at the edge of the lake. Blue grabbed an oar and hopped onto the raft with Stretch, who pushed them out into the water of the lake. Blue used the oar to row their way across the water. A fog arose, casting an eerie and spooky aura around the area. Strange noises began happening as a tentacle popped up out of the water. Blue screamed and began paddling faster as fish began rising to the surface, completely dead. "What the hell?!" Blue yelled. As soon as Blue said this, a tidal wave arose; Stretch gasped and pulled Blue close to him, holding him tightly as the water engulfed them. Stretch put Blue on his back and swam towards the raft.

"_Let me help you…"_ A deep voice remarked, pulling Stretch back underneath the water. Blue held onto Stretch tightly as Stretch kicked whatever pulled him under and swam to the surface again. He and Blue gasped for air when they surfaced, and Stretch swam towards the raft again. Blue grabbed the oar and they began paddling again. They continued to move down the rapids, which they moved through the rocks. They were temporarily stalled on a rock, which they quickly pushed themselves off of and this was when Blue noticed a heretic. "We're getting close to the heretics." Blue said as he and Stretch spotted the heretics lighting someone on fire.

The raft came upon a portion of the water that was filled with bodies. They continued down the water, hitting some swift currents. The brothers hit a rock and were knocked off. They climbed out of the water and ran on the shore after the raft. They walked up a path, coming across people who were killed and skewered, warning the boys of what the heretics could do. When the brothers made their way across a fallen log, they noticed a man strung up, dead.

"Oh my God.., They skinned him alive…" Blue gasped.

"'Love set us free.'" Stretch read, noticing the sign on the rock.

The boys made their way down a rocky path and ran away from the heretics. They hopped onto the raft and made their way down the rapids again. Once they came upon the mines, something knocked them off of the raft again. The boys surfaced from the water, the heretics began to come after them, trying to attack the boys. Stretch and Blue swam away from the heretics. Soon the boys were attacked underneath the water and pulled under.

They were transported to an indoor swimming pool and saw the six-arm demon came after them. The boys swam, using the night vision to lead the way, in an attempt to try and get away from the demon. Once they evaded the demon, Blue kept the night vision on the camera on and the brothers climbed up to the edge of the pool. They stepped out of the pool and began exploring the area.

"So we are back at the school. Are we in the pool area?" Blue asked.

"I think so? It definitely smells like a pool." Stretch remarked.

The boys went inside the women's locker room, and when they rounded the corner, they spotted a shower spewing blood from the showerhead. "Um... that's a lot of blood." Blue gulped as he used the camera to record it. Stretch walked further into the locker room and gasped at a stall door that was banging. This caused him to jump. "Fuck! Damn haunted school!" Stretch snapped. The brothers moved toward the door that was banging and opened it. Inside of the stall was a toilet that was beginning overflow and spew with blood.

"Oh gross!" Blue said, backing up from the bloody mess.

"Looks like it was the toilet's _**time of the month**_." Stretch remarked, smirking.

"Seriously? You made a joke about female menstruation cycles?" Blue grimaced.

"Yep, it really gets the _**ol' blood pumping**_." Stretch smirked.

"You are insufferable Stretch. Truly insufferable." Blue groaned.

Once they boys saw this, they headed back out into the pool area and went into the men's locker room. They walked through the locker room into a hallway, where they then went up a flight of stairs to the left. The boys went through the door on the right at the top of the stairs and when they looked to the left the brothers saw the splotches of flesh and veins pop up on the floor and walls. The boys took off towards the right, running away from the demon. When they reached a pair of doors at the end of the hallway, the boys were thrown backwards. They walked into the door that opened for them, which lead into the computer room.

Once inside the computer room, Blue grabbed a battery off the cart at the end of the first row of computers. Stretch and Blue searched the rows of computers, until Stretch found another incomplete hangman game. This was one that neither Stretch nor Blue could figure out.

The brothers walked back into the hallway and walked back down the way they first came, which took them to another hallway. The boys got spooked, hating the long hallways, as they have learned that long hallways are always bad in horror games, started running down the hallway, which activated the sprinklers. The sprinklers sprayed blood on the brothers.

"Yuck! Come on! Haven't we had enough blood splattered already?" Blue groaned

"_Help me! Blake! Help me!"_

The boys ran through the blood towards the sound of Jessica. The veins began covering the walls, so the boys ran faster down the hallway and turned the corner to the right. Jessica was screaming, continuously yelling _"No!"_

"_...GET AWAY FROM ME!" _

The boys ran until they reached a door on the left at the end of the hallway. They ran inside the room and climbed up the ladder that was in the back corner of the storage room.

"_Just leave me alone… Leave me alone… Please."_

The boys were covered in blood as they continued to climb the ladder and soon they pushed a door open, taking the brothers back in the real world. The world around them now was a hellish red, as it too was raining blood.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Endgame For the Boys

_**A/N: WARNING! This chapter will involve suicide, mentions depression/anxiety, and implied mentions of rape/molestation. **_

_**Whoo-boy. Chapter 5 was… intense. I'm really sorry it was so intense, but in that portion of the game it's super gory and scary. Anyways, we are in the endgame, so let's buckle up! This chapter will be a doozy!**_

Kyzer and the other voices had crowded around the computer, watching it intently. Kyzer felt so many emotions at this moment; anticipation, fear, disgust, but overall pride. He was proud of the boys for being so brave. Chatter arose from the various voices, causing a small rumble to erupt within the room. Pennywise was the first to speak.

"I could ensure that those that hurt Blue and Stretch will float with me." He smirked evilly.

"And I could eat the ones that hurt Blue and Stretch! But not the scalled because they are icky looking." Jackie smiled at Pennywise, whistling a little as Pennywise patted the young Jack-in-the-Box's head.

"Betcha all the souls that I have stolen that Stretch punches Papa Knoth." Bill Cipher echoed.

"I'll take that bet and I bet a plate of my famous spaghetti that he won't!" Papyrus beamed.

"Darling, don't make bets." Mettaton said, running his hands over Papyrus' chest.

"Guys shhh! Let's not talk like that!" Mugman reprimanded.

"Oi! Hush! I'm tryna watch, ye bastards!" Aarkadian snapped, his thick accent becoming a little thicker as he stared at the screen.

"Tis quite an exciting time! This said horror game can get the blood flowing!" Shovel Knight bellowed.

"I hope I'm not related to any of those crows in that game…" Quinn stated, gripping onto his staff tightly.

"Twoton thinks Quinn's family better than those crows." Twoton remarked, patting Quinn on the back gently. Quinn smiled at Twoton and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I do have you guys here with me…" Quinn then coughed and mumbled under his breath, "Plus I have Angie too~"

Kyzer listened to the gentle chatter of the voices, smiling a little at the fact that they had come and gathered around to support Blue and Stretch. Support like this was rare, and a family like this was even rarer. It was nice to hear the chatter. It was comforting and welcoming to him. _'We'll be ready to grab you guys when you beat this God-forsaken game. Come back safe.'_ He thought to himself as the game progressed.

**~Meanwhile~**

Blue and Stretch looked out the window. "It's raining blood.." Blue said.

"I know. Come on, let's get going. I have a feeling that this awful game is almost over." Stretch said as he and Blue walked out of the building and into the bloody rain. Blue began record the scenery with the camera. The brothers then walked up the steps until they approached an old railroad bridge that lead to the mine.

"Let's keep moving." Stretch said as the brothers kept moving up the stairs. Once they reached the mine itself, the boys followed the tracks until they came upon a fence with a hole in the right side. They crawled through the hole, noticing and trying to ignore some mutilated bodies, they continued to walk up more stairs that lead to a small room. A heretic walked up and closed the door on them, causing the boys to become deathly still. They walked through the room, and out of a door nearby.

The boys continued moving up the stairs and in the only direction that they could go. The boys searched around for documents, which Stretch retrieved, and Blue gathered gauze and batteries. As they continued through the room, a man who was covered in blood, jumped out and grabbed the boys.

_"RAH! We tried… We tried to get her back. Before the Enemy cracks her womb. But they…"_ The man said.

"He's talking about Lynn!" Blue cried as the brothers listened to the man.

"_They killed us. The lucky ones they killed. Get out… We have to leave, we have to go!..."_ The man said as he ran away.

The boys ran after him and squeezed through a little gap, which put the boys back into the school.

This put the boys into the library of the school. "Let's look for some batteries. We're running dangerously low." Blue said as the boys walked into a couple of study rooms in the library. Many batteries strewn throughout the study rooms. Then, Stretch and Blue headed out the open door towards the light, making their way into the computer lab. They began looking at each of the computers until they came upon a computer with a lit-up screen. They began to interact with it by zooming in on it. Stretch sat down and began reading the opened chat window. It was a chat between Jessica and Blake.

Blue looked around the room after looking at the computer they just looked at. Another computer lit-up on the back row as Blue approached it. He began to interact with it, reading the continued chat history. After Blue read this, a new window popped up that read, _"Community, Support, Hope and Prayers for Depressed and Anxious Catholics_. The computer began making an awful sound. As soon as Blue and Stretch looked up, all of the computer screens began flashing on and off. Blue began to record the scene as the screens flashed. After the computers quit flashing, Blue and Stretch walked out of the room and headed down the hall to a new open door.

The boys kept moving around, ignoring the persistent whispers that followed them. They went down the hall and to a door that was propped open with a garbage can. The boys saw an apparition of Jessica and ran into this area, which had bleachers to view the pool. This lead the boys down the stairs. As the boys walked down the hall, the six-armed demon appeared from around the right corner. Blue and Stretch took off running, back up the stairs and to the right, through a door. The boys walked down the hallway until the long, slimy tongue slams through the window, wrapping itself around the boys waists, and pulling them back into the water.

When the boys surfaced, they noticed that they were in a solid red lake. "We're back in the real world." Stretch stated as they swam to the ledge. Both boys climbed out of the water and walked down some rickety stairs and slid through a half-closed door. The boys found a couple of documents and were chased a couple of times, but kept moving forward. Many times the boys had to crawl or shimmy through areas, but continued nonetheless. During the time that they were being chased the boys climbed through a window, causing them to be thrown back in the school. Stretch was hanging on for dear life from the window sill, with Blue clinging to him. Stretch moved across the window sill, making their way to an open window a little way down. They climbed inside the window and entered a classroom.

Once the boys explored the classroom they then headed out the open door on the right. They walked down the hallway and noticed through a window… a room of hanging bodies. Blue, begrudgingly, began recording the scene. "Oh my God…" Blue groaned. Once the camera finished recording the boys then headed down the hall to the open doors. The brothers watched as the walls around a statue of Jesus Christ began to ooze bright red blood. On the floor leading to the statue, bloody footprints appeared and around the statue, bloody handprints appeared. Soon the statue fell, causing the boys to jump. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Blue exclaimed as they ran down the hallway down to a set of automatic doors. The boys walked through the opened door on the right, and then back down the hallway, walking into an open classroom, where Stretch picked up another hangman game.

"Jessica Loved Blake." Stretch mumbled.

"Poor girl..." Blue remarked as they walked out of the room and to a set of automatic doors. Blue and Stretch noticed a shadow, and when they turned, no one was there. The brothers gulped softly as the closed door opened automatically. So they continued through and walked back to the library. The six-armed demon appeared before the brothers a couple of times, but they alluded him.

As the boys walked around the library, they noticed a door was covered in veins, which throbbed and pulsated. The boys grimaced as they continued to look for a way out. They made their out near some lit-up scattered and a pile of books. The boys backed up when they saw the six-armed demon, and then made a break for it, climbing over the pile of books when they could. When they saw the light towards the right, they ran towards it. The six-armed demon appeared before them again, which the boys quickly turned around and ran through the book shelves. The boys saw a bookshelf that they could squeeze through, which they ran over to it and began squeezing through. Once through it, a heretic popped out, putting them back in the real world.

The boys found themselves in a locked room, using a cart within the room to climb over a hole above the door. Once they were in the next room, Blue grabbed some gauze and then headed down the stairs with Stretch. They crawled through an area at the bottom of the stairs. The boys were chased by the heretics again, causing them to push forward and run.

After the brothers crawled and squeezed through some areas, the boys saw a metal door could slide open. They opened it, using a cart to climb through a hole above them. They took off running up the stairs and towards a ramp, which they slid down and fell down onto the ground.

They fell back into the school and noticed Jessica's lifeless body underneath them. Her nose, mouth, and left cheek was covered in blood and a bruise on her neck. They jumped up, gasping. They looked up and saw the six-armed demon, to which they took off running and ran into an open bathroom. The brothers hid in the stall and crouched to peek under the stall.

"_O be careful little eyes what you see, O be careful little eyes what you see… There's a Father up above, And He's looking down in love, So be careful little eyes what you see…"_ The boys could see the veins on the floor, so they crawled under each stall and crawled out of the bathroom, running down the hall and away from the six-armed demon. They ran back to the stairs where they found Jessica and ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a door, so they boys ran through it, looking for doors that they could go in.

"_You're not evil Blake. Just confused. You don't have to hide. Let me help you. I remember being a young man. You've always been so nervous. You don't have to be."_

In one jammed door, a priest was standing there, looking through the window, with his arms crossed. Across the hall was an open classroom, which the boys walked into. Stretch picked up a hangman game on a desk. "I'll never let you go." Stretch finished. The boys climbed out an open the window and, just like that, they were back in the real world.

The brothers shimmied across the ledge and dropped onto a boardwalk. The boys walked up the walkway, then jumped over onto another walkway. This lead the boys to another window, which they climbed through. They walked inside and saw a minecart which they pushed out of the way.

Blue grabbed a battery, then he and Stretch slide down the mining shaft that they opened. Some heretics came near them, so the boys ran up a stone ramp and made their way up until they came to a ledge. They jumped over onto it and made their way towards the roof of the mines.

Once the boys made it to the top they slammed the door down and locked it. Stretch activated the elevator at the end of the room, and the boys waited for it to arrive. Several of the heretics was on the elevator and began chasing the boys. The boys ran away from the elevator and made their way through some barriers and a couple of stairways. Once they were safe, they went back up to the elevator and activate it again, riding it down safely.

The elevator wasn't stable, and it soon collapsed with the boys inside. Once they hit the bottom, they walked out of the doorway, and squeezed around the elevator, slipping into the mines.

Now that the boys were in the mines, they continued forward, finding additional batteries, documents, and bandages as they went. The boys kept following the tracks until they came upon a dead end that was blocked with rubble. The boys climbed down a ladder which lead them deeper, then they went down a tunnel with branches running up and along the sides. Rubble began falling, which blocked their way, so the boys walked down the tunnel towards the right, and kept moving until they came upon a lit-up place on the left. The boys then jumped up onto a rock overhead walked into another section of the mines.

The boys kept moving through the tunnels until they came upon a locked door. Stretch unlocked it, then the boys look to the right, where they saw a heretic dropped down. The brothers crawled through an area and they went to the right, which lead into another tunnel. The boys went to the left, then moved towards a tunnel to a new door. The brothers went inside and followed some tracks on the right, which took them further down into the mines.

The boys ran down this area, following the tracks until they came to a tunnel with several bodies strung along the walls. Blue recorded this, and as this happened many heretics came out and after the boys through the tunnel. They took off running back the way they came, and ran through a door on the right. The boys used the hiding places and various other things to move past the heretics, then they ran back down a path.

When the boys came to a divide in the tracks, they pulled a cart on the left back, then activated a lever on the right, which allowed them to push the cart to the right track and open a way forward. Stretch and Blue crawled under some debris which was blocking the track, then kept following the track to a dead end. On the left, the boys spotted an area that they could crawl through. They crawled through and out to the other side. Once there, they went down the steps to the bottom where they found a statue that Blue began recording with the camera. Once recorded, the boys went around it and continued down a path. They took a tunnel on the left, then shimmied through some rocks. They dropped down to a new area. At this point, Blue and Stretch were detained and taken by the heretics, who brought them to Val, her whole body covered in a goop, which looked like mud.

"Well Val is indeed a girl." Blue gulped.

"_We are creatures of appetite. I want to feel your hunger. I want to see your true face. Your seed will burn this world."_ Val said, caressing Blue's face then walked away.

"Ew what is wrong with these games and talking about guys' seed?!" Stretch gagged.

"_I welcome our infant Lord, naked, hiding nothing. I lay down this mask... I show my true face. Show me. Show me... your true face!"_ Val said as she walked over, her face now covered in the goopy mud and twigs stuck in the mud on her head, forming a twisted crown of sorts.

Once some rocks began falling, the boys ran up the rocks into a tunnel full of light and ran down it. _"Help me make this right."_ Val said as she ran after boys. The boys ran down to a dead end as rubble came tumbling down. The boys then shimmied through a small squeeze, continuing to move forward. The boys did the only thing they could and followed the light around.

Val was still looking for the boys, which they hid and waited as she came into the area they were in to stay out of sight. _"He has come. The fruit of your lust. Your child. Your father. The Christ we deserve. Watch."_ Val said.

The boys deactivated several power switches in the immediate area. They follow the lines on the ceiling to find them, watching out for Val in the process.

Eventually the boys ran into a minecart that they pushed out of the way. They then headed down and activated the track's change lever at a track divide. Then the boys pulled the cart back some, then they got the cart going really fast, letting it go. This caused it to break through some of the debris that blocked their way forward.

The boys kept moving forward and found a ladder that they climbed down. They climbed to the bottom and fell off. They followed the tunnel, and Val began following them. They crawled through a small area of rock, escaping her, then kept running and crawling away from her. This took them through to another tunnel.

The boys took off down the tunnel. After a bit, the boys fell through a hole, as a plank under them snapped. They walked through some water, as they kept moving, towards a fire that lead them to a path up the side. They continued down this which took them to another pool of water with a ladder.

Stretch and Blue climbed the ladder to the top, then made their way down a new tunnel. They came to another set of ladders, which they used to climb higher in the mines. They dropped onto a beam, and balanced across it until they came to a ledge, which they climbed onto. The boys then jumped onto the next ledge above them, then climbed back up onto some tracks.

A heretic came and blew a cloud of dust at the boys. They took the camera as the boys' vision began blurring. They walked, dizzily, down the tunnel, towards Val's voice.

"_Ah... Generous of you, Blake. Help me make this right. He has come. The fruit of your lust. Your child. Your father. The Christ we deserve. Watch."_

As they made their way down, they saw Lynn and walked over to her. She was hanging by her hands and feet. Her belly had gotten bigger.

Val grabbed the boys and pinned them. _"I have... so much... pleasure to share with you."_

Blue blacked out and had a flashback of Jessica and Blake as children. He watched as the two walked the hallways of the school. He watched as Father Loutermilch pulled Jessica into a classroom and as Loutermilch kicked Blake out of the classroom. He watched as Jessica began screaming, watching Blake run towards Jessica. He saw Blake when he had found Jessica on the stairs, lifeless. He heard Blake start crying as Blake knelt beside her.

When Blue awoke, the boys saw that someone that looked like Val was dead and Lynn was gone. "Come on Blue! We gotta go!" Stretch said as he helped Blue up. They ran out and down the hallway, up some stairs, and out a door. The boys ran over to Lynn, helping her up. Lynn was covered in mud and blood, wearing some sort of short nightgown.

The boys helped the Lynn through the windy and dusty forest. Lightning struck around them as they ran. As they approached the town, Lynn began crying in pain from the contractions. Marta chased them into a corner, and right as she was going to kill them, a cross-like spear came through and stabbed her, skewering her. Once Marta passed, Lynn hugged the boys.

"_FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR GOD!"_ Lynn screamed.

The boys took Lynn back to the chapel and helped her onto the table that Mary had died on earlier.

"Here Lynn lie down. Stretch do you know how to deliver a baby?" Blue gulped.

"Nope…" Stretch gulped.

Blue looked down and noticed that the bottom of Lynn's nightgown was bloody. He gasped and stuttered, "S-Stretch…"

"Stay calm. Everything will be okay." Stretch said.

Lynn groaned and screamed. Blue got ready to catch the baby as Lynn let out another scream. Lynn gave one long push and out slid a little baby. "I-It's a girl." Blue gasped, holding the little crying girl close. Blue went over to Lynn with the crying baby. "Lynn! Look at her! She's so beautiful!" Blue beamed.

"_There's nothing there…"_ Lynn whispered.

"What do you mean there's nothing there?! Yes there is! Blue is holding this perfect little girl!" Stretch said.

The boys then watched as Lynn took her final breath.

"She gave her own life to bring life…" Blue said, wrapping his scarf around the baby girl to keep her warm.

"Poetic...but tragic as well.." Stretch said as he rubbed the little baby's still wet head. The boys sat down and just stared at the baby.

Blue blacked out again, seeing Jessica and Blake as kids. Jessica teased Blake about him having to kiss Lynn in a play and if Lynn was a girlfriend of Blake's. Blue then awoke and saw Papa Knoth sitting in a pew.

"_God in heaven. That's... That's the child, isn't it? My Lord... I've taken care of my children. But yours... I am powerless against. The child's too strong already. You've murdered paradise. God has gone silent. Since the storm. The birth. Who will he have? If he destroys us all? Who will he have left to punish? I killed my children. All of them. Every last one. There's no more perfect faith than that. And still God is silent. Kill that child if you can. If you love anything at all, crush it's skull under your heel. I know God doesn't hear dead men. But I expect he answers them." _Papa Knoth said, as he pulled out a knife and slit his throat opened.

"Oh gosh!" Blue cried, burying his face against the baby's head softly

"I can't watch!" Stretch exclaimed, covering his eyes.

Papa Knoth gurgled and gasped as blood squirted out of his wound. The boys got up with the sleeping baby still in Blue's arms and made their out of the chapel. They made their way down the path and towards a cross. A bright light engulfed them as the boys were brought back to the school

"_Ahah! Hey Blake! Haha! Ahah! Try to find me. Ahah!"_ Jessica giggled. _"Aha- I'm over here, ahaha!"_

The boys ran towards the sound of her. As they ran into the cafeteria and towards the storage room. Jessica walked out, a deep red ring around her neck. _"Don't worry."_ She said as she lead them into room. _"I'll never let you go. You never let me go." _She then kneeled down and began praying as the boys kneeled with her. _"Now the light has gone away. Savior, listen while I pray. Begging Thee to watch and keep and to send me quietly to sleep. Watchful Savior, wash away. All I've been wrong today. Help me every day to be gentle. Gentle more like Thee."_

After this… everything went black for the boys, as the game ended.

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Epilogue And Return Home

_**A/N: The final chapter! I have really enjoyed writing this story! I am incredibly thankful to my friend, KyzerAndTheVoices, for providing me the consent and reactions for this story. I'm also extremely thankful that he and all of you have enjoyed reading this story! So without further adieu: The Epilogue!**_

Kyzer watched as a bright light began pouring out of his computer. He watched as Blue's and Stretch's heads began emerging from the computer, as if the computer was birthing the boys. Kyzer, Twoton, and a few others ran over and began helping the skele-bros out. As soon as the brothers were out, Kyzer checked to see if the brothers were breathing. The brothers were breathing shallowly, so Kyzer sprung to action as he began performing CPR on the boys. He began doing chest compressions, checking their airways, and then providing rescue breaths. After a few scary minutes, the boys coughed and spat, spitting out a watery, slime substance. They took a deep breath of air and looked around.

"Where… are we?" Blue asked.

"Are we… home?" Stretch asked softly.

Tears filled Kyzer's eyes as he hugged the two skeletons, not caring that he was now getting the blood and vomit that was still drenched on the boy's clothes onto his clothes. "Yes, yes you are. Oh thank God you two made it out safe." Kyzer said, tears now flowing down his cheeks. "You two are safe now."

"You two bastards took one hell of a beatin'! I'm impressed." Aarkadian smirked.

"My doppelganger is safe!" Papyrus proclaimed.

Mugman wrapped two towels around the skele-bros, smiling at them. "Figured you two might want to dry off."

"Thanks Mugs." Blue smiled.

Kyzer got the boys to go take a shower, with no complaints from either skeleton as both were still caked in grime. Once the boys were clean and had on fresh, clean clothes, Kyzer looked the boys over for injuries.

Blue had a small crack on his skull and a sprained ankle while Stretch had a broken rib and his right arm was broken. Being well-versed on how to set and treat bones, Kyzer got to work on healing the boys. He wrapped Blue's foot with a wrap and elevated it, as well as putting ice on it. He then placed a gauze over Blue's fracture and taped it down with surgical tape. "That should heal within 5 to 10 days." Kyzer said as he gave Blue some ibuprofen to ease the pain. He then began to work on Stretch, wrapping a small cast around the broken rib bone and then putting an orange cast on Stretch's right arm. He gave Stretch some ibuprofen as well to ease the pain.

Once they were comfortable, Kyzer, Mugman, Papyrus, and a few others went into the kitchen and made the boys some food. They fixed Blue quite a few tacos, and Papyrus took it upon himself to make Stretch a big plate of spaghetti… to which he almost burnt Kyzer's kitchen down. "I seriously need to teach you how to use the stove properly." Kyzer said as he fanned a smoke alarm.

"But Undyne said you have to go "balls to the wall" when cooking!" Papyrus beamed.

"And I need to teach you new phrases that Undyne doesn't know." Kyzer mumbled as they carried the food and water to the boys. They sat the food in front of the boys, to which Stretch and Blue immediately dove into.

"So good! Thank you!" Blue said, his mouth full of full.

"I have never been this hungry before!" Stretch said, slurping in some noodles and sipping his water.

Kyzer had sat down on the foot of his bed and smiled. "Easy guys, easy. You'll get sick if you eat too fast. And you're probably hungry due to the fact that Outlast 2 is over 10 hours long."

"Wait… So we've been in that game for 10 hours?! It felt like we were stuck in there for days!" Blue exclaimed.

"Well it probably felt like it was that long because you guys were in a panic." Quinn said as he looked at the two.

"I guess. Everything in that game was _**bone**_-chilling!" Stretch chuckled.

Everyone else groaned at the joke.

"Alright everyone, out. I know you love them, but let them rest okay? I'll be in here with them in case they need me."

The voices all agreed and left the room. Kyzer went over and sat on his computer chair. Once the boys finished their meals, they leaned back on the bed and fell asleep. Kyzer cleaned their faces softly and cleaned up their mess. He tucked the boys in and sat back down in his seat.

"I am so thankful and relieved you two came back safe from that hell," Kyzer said, watching the two sleep peacefully, "My two precious boys, you have suffered through all of that pain and disturbing imagery, that you two deserve all of the love and care in the world, and you will receive it, from your fans, your family, and me. I will make sure of that."

Once the boys were well, they helped Kyzer censor the Outlast 2 videos and uploaded them. Fans sent the boys their love and support for the series, not knowing that they actually lived it. After the whole Outlast 2 series had ended the boys started on their next adventure, this time as an insane and strange artist in the game Layers of Fear.

_**The End**_


End file.
